There's a Time and Place for Everything
by Wandering Through Existence
Summary: The leaders of the Host Club are stressed, while Tamaki is faced with the hurtful bitterness of his grandmother, Kyouya is out with his father and brothers! Can the two teens help each other? The new chapters are up! CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Rated M YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Things were always like this, they never changed, violet eyes looked over the room, it was a large and fancy restaurant

**Hey everyone! I've been so busy lately that I've no inspiration! Well I finally had some and thus this new Yaoi fanfcition was born! This idea came to me a while back when I got to ride in a limo for my friend's 16****th**** birthday! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Ouran High School Host Club or Tamaki and Kyouya**

**Warning: This is rated M for sexual content, YAOI**

There's A Time and Place for Everything

Things were always like this, they never changed, violet eyes looked over the room, it was a large and fancy restaurant. Red carpets with several different designs in yellows and oranges spread across the room, red drapes and elegant paintings hung on the walls, and even the tables were made of fine oak, each of them were covered with a fine white table cloth. The blond seventeen year old tugged at his tie, smoothing his sweaty palm over his black slacks. Suits were so uncomfortable sometimes, but when you grew up wearing them you learned to live with it. "Let's see here…..Suou…Suou…ah here we are" the man at the podium said as he ran his finger along the many names within a large book. "Right this way…" the man said gathering menus in his arms and walking gracefully in the other direction, even the people who worked here were fancy! Tamaki sighed; he would so much rather be dining with Haruhi and her father, the commoner life seemed so much simpler and so much more peaceful.

"Try to relax" his father whispered to him as they were seated at a large table, Tamaki only nodded and sat down, nervously placing the napkin on his lap in advance. A few moments went by when the doors of the elegant restaurant opened and his grandmother walked in, her sharp eyes looked around the room, when they stopped on Tamaki, two pairs of eyes locked for a pain staking long three seconds. Turning her head away she nodded to the man and walked toward the table. Gripping the napkin nervously so it wouldn't fall, he stood as his father stood to great the stern women. He watched as his father kissed both wrinkled cheeks, and took his seat, Tamaki pushed his depression aside quickly and put on a happy face, extending a hand to the old women. "It's nice to see you grandmother I hope you are doing we-", "get your hand away from me you filthy child…" she growled and sat down across from Tamaki. He stood there and sighed inwardly before taking his seat, keeping the smile on his face and his depression hidden. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile in another part of town a raven haired boy pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose before continuing to cut the meat in front of him. He half listened to his father talk to his older brothers about their lives and accomplishments. Kyouya was tenser now then ever, he hated the pressure he was always under to be better then his brothers, and it seemed every time he accomplished something, his brothers had already gotten one more step ahead of him. What he hated most was how his father would nod and smile and congratulate them, and then he would look at Kyouya and raise his eyebrows, making Kyouya want to shrink in his seat. But his pride wouldn't let him of course, Kyouya sat up straight, shoulders back, he watched his food mainly, never really looking up and only speaking when he was spoken to. Every once in a while he felt eyes on him, both of his brothers's but mainly his father's. Still he kept a poker face and watched as the steamy food on his plate slowing disappeared.

The only thing he could think about, with the usual many things on his mind, was the end of the night and the limo that would pick him up. The limo was scheduled to pick him up, pick up his good friend Tamaki, and then take the two boys back to Ouran High School. "Kyouya!" his father snapped, the teen looked up quickly, his brothers were looking at him and his father was steaming. "Pay attention boy!" the man said gesturing to the oldest brother sitting across from him, "he just asked you a question" his father growled then placed a piece of meat into his mouth. Wiping his mouth with the napkin in his lap Kyouya nodded, "yes of course…my apologies…could you repeat the question?"

Finally it was over, two limos pulled up to the curb, in one his brother's got in after shaking hands with his father and him. Kyouya smiled, nodded, and pretended to be disappointed in their departure. When the limousine was gone, Kyouya turned to his father, fortunately for him he had already expected what happened next. His father smacked him across the face, hard and strong, sending Kyouya back a few steps. Placing a pale hand on his cheek which was now red and slowly bruising, he looked at his father through emotionless eyes. "Can't you at least pretend you are apart of this family! Just once in your life!" the man growled, and turned his back to his youngest son. Kyouya stood up straight, holding his cheek still and didn't move form that position until the limo was out of sight. Sighing he bent down and picked up his glasses that had been blown off with the impact, as he did this his limo pulled up and the driver stepped out and opened the door, bowing slightly to Kyouya. Sighing he nodded to the man and climbed into the back, it was a long soft cushioned seat with small pillows here and there, with a miniature bar filled with glasses and cider in small compartments of ice across from the seat. Pressing the button he watched the black window rise, hiding the driver, when it was fully closed Kyouya took off his black tux jacket and loosened his tie. Laying down he tried hard to relax, putting his arm over his eyes, letting his mind drift off.

Tamaki stood in unison with his father; all three plates were empty except for a few crumbs and dirty forks and knives. His grandmother fixed the scarf around her neck and allowed her son to kiss her hand and cheek. "Must you really leave so soon mother…" his father said, though Tamaki could have sworn there was a hint in his voice that said he wasn't as disappointed as he let on. "Yes I'm afraid so, I have to get up early tomorrow…" she sighed and looked around for her bag, Tamaki appeared behind her with a smile on his face he held out her bag, "here you are grandmother" she snatched the bag away from him as if he were a criminal who had just stolen it. "Well then…" she looked him up and down before looking back to Tamaki's father, "good night…" With that she left.

He looked at his father, and his father knew what he wanted to say, shaking his head the man pushed his chair in and headed for the doors. It hurt that his father would do nothing to sooth the bitterness his grandmother showed toward him. His heart sunk as he followed his father, "your limo should be here soon, I have a couple of places to stop by first before I head to the school, will you be ok?" the superintendent looked to his son, Tamaki nodded, to depressed to speak at the moment. His father seemed to understand and got into the shiny black car that had already been waiting out front, "good bye then Tamaki, I'll see you soon" the window rolled up, hiding his father's face and the car drove off.

Soon after the car was gone his limo pulled up and the driver got out, "no need" Tamaki said putting on his cheerful face and going over to the door, "thank you sir" the man said and got back into the driver seat. Tamaki slipped into the limo and closed the door as he felt the car start to move his eyes wandered across the limo and landed on Kyouya. He smiled, with all the chaos he had almost forgotten about the limo picking them both up. It was then that Tamaki remembered why Kyouya was out, he too was having dinner with family, the blond frowned and crawled over to the resting teen. Sitting beside his head he looked down and smiled, Kyouya was either in deep thought or asleep. Tamaki smiled softly watching the raven haired boy breath evenly, "are you going to say something or just sit there staring at me…" Tamaki jumped and laughed waving a hand, "jeez mother, don't startle me like that…." Kyouya sat up and ran his long fingers through his hair, "my apologies…" though his voice was dull. The blond watched him with curious and worried eyes, Kyouya could feel his stomach collect butterflies, a feeling he got whenever Tamaki stared at him through those violet eyes. "Kyouya?" the raven haired boy looked to Tamaki quickly; the blond was very close now, "what is it?" The silly grin had faded and the blond was now very serious, his hand reach up and gently brushed Kyouya's bruised cheek, the teen winced and looked away so his cheek was no longer in Tamaki's view, "your dad…?" came Tamaki's concerned voice, Kyouya only nodded.

A long moment went by and Tamaki finally said the words that made something inside Kyouya jump, "sometimes I wish we could trade…….wha!" Kyouya tackled Tamaki, he was now on top of the blond, a look of confusion but not fear on the blond teen's face. "Don't say that…don't you ever say that!" he growled, there was a long moment of silence, but a lot was said between them in that moment, violet eyes locked with Kyouya's stern brown ones. Tamaki leaned up and Kyouya leaned down until their lips touched in a soft first kiss. The teen quickly got off of Tamaki and turned away from him, the blond sat up and ran fingers through his hair, trying to take in what had just happened. Kyouya felt Tamaki scoot forward and let his head rest on the back of Kyouya's neck, he could feel his body tingling from where Tamaki's hair brushed his neck. "Let's not fight mother…" the blond whispered using his friend's Host club nickname to tease him, Kyouya smirked, leaning his head back so it rested on Tamaki's. Hands came from behind Kyouya and wrapped around his torso in a hug, his body tingled and his heart raced. Tamaki felt the same way Kyouya did and in the next moment Kyouya found himself in the same position once more, there Tamaki lay beneath him, gazing up at him with those beautiful eyes.

It started out innocent enough, a few kisses here and there, kisses along the jaw line, and neck. Tamaki's skin was so soft and kissable, he looked up when he felt Tamaki tug at his already loosened tie, Kyouya smirked and allowed Tamaki to do as he pleased. With this Tamaki took the opportunity and tossed the tie behind him, unbuttoning Kyouya's shirt at a speed that surprised the raven haired teen. Cool hands rested on Kyouya's abs and slowly moved their way up while making sure to smooth over every bump, scar, muscle, and freckle. The blond smiled when Kyouya shuddered, showing the teen whatever he was doing was right, he continued, drawing circles around Kyouya's hardening nubs with the soft pads of his fingers. Kyouya's breathing was rapid, sweat trickled down the sides of his face and his glasses slid forward and hung on the edge of his nose. Tamaki smiled and removed the glasses, folding them and dropping them softly onto the floor, Kyouya was so sexy without his glasses.

It was only when he felt his own tie being removed that Tamaki realized he had been staring and that his mind had drifted off. Not long before he had realized this he found that Kyouya already had him shirtless and was working his way across the collarbone, nipping and sucking along the way. Tamaki gasped and closed his eyes, his collarbone was extremely sensitive, and Kyouya was the only one who knew. Kyouya smirked; glad he had picked up this what seemed at the time to be useless information about Tamaki. By the time Kyouya was finally circling Tamaki's nipples with his tongue, both teens were rock hard, and both knew it. Kyouya jumped when he felt Tamaki's hands on his pants, as the blond began to undo them he smirked at the look Kyouya was giving him. "For a uke you aren't very shy…." He commented, Tamaki blushed, "I-I could be the top if I wanted to!" Kyouya smiled and bent down, biting his ear, "oh really…." The raven whispered, licking the lobe softly, he felt Tamaki shudder; when the blond melted he sat up triumphantly. And got off of Tamaki, propping up on his elbows the blond watched Kyouya position himself at his feet, Tamaki's shoes were removed slowly, Kyouya's face was so calm as if everything that was happening was so simple. He hated that sometimes, here Tamaki was flustered, his heart racing as fast as if he had just run a hundred miles without stopping, and Kyouya was as calm as always. When Tamaki's pants were removed, the blond shifted, "n-not fair…" he said childishly, Kyouya looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, Tamaki blushed, "you still have your pants and shirt on!" Kyouya smirked removing his unbuttoned shirt and tossed it at the blond, the shirt landed on Tamaki's flustered face, he was about to laugh but then he felt his boxer's being tugged. "Ah- K-Kyouya w-wait" he tried to pull the shirt off of his face, but something was holding it down, then he heard Kyouya's lust filled voice whisper, "don't worry…I don't bite…. hard…"

Tamaki whimpered, the shirt now tied firmly around his eyes, he hated not being able to see, and he knew if Kyouya had it his way Tamaki would be handcuffed as well, good thing Kyouya didn't have any! The cool air hit his hot erection, and the blond felt the boxers slip off his toes. He heard Kyouya smirked; Tamaki reached out his hands but Kyouya captured them, his grip was strong and Tamaki felt himself unable to get his hands away, Kyouya guided the captured hands down on either side of Tamaki's body, there he held them down. "Raise your knees…." "But-" "Raise your knees…." Kyouya repeated, Tamaki bit his lips but did as he was told; Kyouya scooted forward, and then smiled. His grip tightened as he leaned down, Tamaki arched his back and gasped, "nnnn…." The hot mouth concealed him, "ah…K-Kyouya!" he cried out when he felt Kyouya begin to suck and tease. Two hearts raced faster then ever, Kyouya felt himself grow so hard it almost hurt and he could feel that Tamaki was close. Removing his mouth he heard Tamaki whimper, Kyouya was whispering something and he herd the driver answer, Tamaki's hands were released but he couldn't move.

"K-Kyouya?" "Hush now" came the other's voice, it seemed a bit sad, as if the driver said something to upset him. Hands gripped his own again and Kyouya engulfed his erection once more teasing the shaft with his tongue, "aw…mm…huff…K-Kyouya I'm…going to…going to…" he felt Kyouya bite down lightly, that was all it took. Toes curled, and his back arched as he came. Tamaki then passed out, for the pleasure had been too intense.

When he awoke, he was fully dressed, laying on the seat still, Kyouya was sitting close to the door, he watched the limo slowly come to a stop then he quickly got out, "K- Kyouya!" as the raven got out Tamaki could see that Kyouya was still very hard, the bulge in his pants not very unnoticeable. The blond got out of the limo, but the raven had disappeared. What…. was that? Inside his pocket was a note; Tamaki hadn't realized it was there until he got to his room and changed, opening it he gasped, it was from Kyouya! Written on a napkin it read:

_Tamaki,_

_What just happened in the limo you must forget, I realized what I was doing and cannot hurt you like that. I'm glad I could help you to feel relief from your stress if only in that one moment. I'm sorry Tamaki, but there is a time and place for everything, and that was not it._

**Well! What did you think? Yes yes I know what you are thinking, "you were at a friend's birthday party, got to ride in a limo, and the first thing you thought of was sex in a limo……?" YES! So deal with it! Ha ha thank you so much for all your reviews on my other stories, PLEASE R&R **

Love, Kado Adiyoshi 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, again I'm sorry for taking so long on these stories, I just haven't had much inspiration these days I guess. But! Good things come to those who wait right? So here it is! Finally! Part two of the suspenseful TamakixKyouya story!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Ouran High School Host Club or Tamaki and Kyouya**

**Warning: This is rated M for sexual content, YAOI**

There's A Time and Place for Everything

**Part 2**

Troubled eyes watched fine brown shoes walk across beautifully decorated carpet as Tamaki headed towards the club room. Last night replayed over and over in his mind, not the dinner with his father and grandmother, but the limo ride home. He remembered it all down to the last little bead of sweat. Kyouya hovering over him, lust filled eyes, composed face, rock hard crotch, sweaty chest, and panting breaths. The vision made a dark blush appear over his face and Tamaki clenched the napkin inside his pocket, Kyouya had obviously regretted what happened between them, the thought made him sad but it had to be true otherwise Kyouya wouldn't have stopped right in the middle of everything, written a note, and left. The blond teen stopped outside the doors, took a deep breath, and put on his happy face.

"Good morning everyone!" Tamaki sang as he entered the club room, "good morning King" the twins Kaoru and Hikaru greeted in unison, he could see that they were busy harassing their "toy" because they were hovering over Haruhi, and because of the staggered response, "g-good morning Tamaki-senpai…" from her. "Morning Tama-chan!" Hunny-kun sang from a table near by, he sat across from Takashi telling his cousin all about the different cakes and sweets that sat on the table between them, hugging Bun-Bun close to him. Takashi nodded to him, his usual quiet self, and Tamaki nodded back feeling better already being in this light happy atmosphere. As his violet eyes scanned the room, he saw that only on part of the room did not contain the light happy atmosphere, and that was near Kyouya who was typing away rather quickly and fiercely at his lap top.

He watched as Kyouya stared at the screen and nothing else through emotionless eyes, and his face was just a composed as ever. Watching him brought back memories from last night so Tamaki quickly looked away. "U-um Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked lightly, she was now standing near Tamaki and to her relief away from the devious twins, "a-ah yes Haruhi, what can I do for you my dear…" he said in his usual happy tone, pushing away the feelings that threatened him now. "I'm a little worried about Kyouya-senpai…" she said blushing lightly and looking away while biting on one of her knuckles, "wha!" he hugged her close, "such a cute looking worried expression you have Haruhi!" Tamaki laughed hugging her close and quickly discarding the comment about Kyouya. "U-um…but T-Tamaki-senpai!" she complained trying to pull away from him, "what's this?" the blond asked taking Haruhi's chin in his hand and lifting her face to look into his violet eyes, "you finally accept me as your lover?" Haruhi blushed, and he laughed, the usual teasing he did for Haruhi though he was never sure he meant any of it. After the comment of her being his lover was made, a loud banging sound came from behind him. Haruhi's blush faded and she looked past Tamaki at the same time the blond teen turned around.

Kyouya had slammed his lap top shut and had turned away from them, now looking at some papers. Tamaki could not see the raven haired teen's face, but the aura around him was very dark. "K-Kyouya-senpai…." Haruhi whispered, and the room had also gotten quiet. There was no doubt now, even if he didn't want to face it, Tamaki had to talk to Kyouya at the days end.

Tamaki placed the tea cup in the sink for the maid and turned around; the room was finally ready for the maids to get later. Haruhi had already returned home, and the twins were just now leaving. Takashi carried a sleeping Hunny-kun over his shoulder and nodded to both Tamaki and Kyouya before leaving. Eventually the room went quiet and things were just as Tamaki had been hoping they'd be; both boys were now alone. Rubbing the back of his head he slowly made his way over to where Kyouya was finishing up some things on his lap top. "Kyouya…" he said softly, trying to think of what to say, the raven haired boy looked up at him with stern eyes, the aura hadn't changed at all today, "yes?" he asked dully before closing his lap top and walking away.

The blond growled, "Kyouya come on, we have to talk about this!" he walked over to Kyouya and grabbed a hold of the teen's free wrist. The teen froze and turned to Tamaki, "you're right" he said finally, setting the laptop down he turned to Tamaki and made the blond release his wrist. "We were both stressed and what happened shouldn't have, I apologize, so please just forget it" he said it all in one smooth fluid motion, as if he had been contemplating on what to say and how to say it all day. Something, maybe it was anger, shook within Tamaki, "so then…it meant nothing….to you…" he said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists and looking down at his shoes. Kyouya raised an eyebrow, the fine black arch coming up over his black glasses frame, "and it…meant something to you?" he asked carefully. The blond looked away, "just forget it…" he muttered and walked past Kyouya.

One moment Tamaki was bent on walking out that door and running as soon as it closed behind him. But now he found himself against a wall with Kyouya hovering over him, "not so fast Tamaki…" he said in his emotionless voice that sent shivers down the blond teen's spine. He was gasping from the impact the wall had against his back; who knew Kyouya was so strong! "Did it mean something to you, yes or no?" Kyouya's gray eyes were looking down into his violet ones, "um…" Tamaki wanted so badly to say no just forget it, but he found himself unable to lie to this face looking down at his, looking away he blushed, "yes…"

What happened next Tamaki couldn't comprehend; Kyouya's lips were on his for the second time. They felt just as he remembered except for the fact that it was a more forceful kiss now. In one moment; in a second that seemed like a minute, all the feelings Tamaki had been holding back, holding back from last night, the whole awkward day, and all the feelings since he's liked Kyouya, they all came rushing forward as Tamaki straightened his slouched body against the wall and kissed Kyouya back ten fold. The raven haired boy was surprised when Tamaki began kissing him back so forcefully; he was more expecting Tamaki to blush and become putty in his hands. But that certainly wasn't that case here; the blond teen's hands gripped the collar of Kyouya's school uniform as he pressed their bodies closer and closer together. After a long moment Kyouya pushed away from Tamaki, letting the other hit the wall again as he took a few steps back. Both stood there panting, trying to regain their breaths and composer, while Tamaki watched Kyouya who was currently covering his mouth and looking down.

Kyouya, after an agonizingly long moment, looked up at Tamaki with eyes that made Tamaki gasp inwardly. Usually, Kyouya's eyes were emotionless and composed, but now they were filled with different feelings that only a few Tamaki could see, lust, sadness, frustration, and want. "Tamaki I…I'm sorry…I just…" Tamaki watched him, frozen in his place while he watched Kyouya argue with himself inwardly. "What are you afraid of Kyouya?" he said softly while slowing moving off the wall and toward the troubled teen in front of him. "This whole time I've been thinking maybe you really regretted what happened last night…but now I know that's not true", he advanced closer to Kyouya who was now clenching his eyes, clenching his hand over his mouth harder, and his free hand into a fist. "You wanted it to happen…you want all this to happen…because you like me...you like me and you're afraid to-" "Enough!" Kyouya shouted with anger in his voice, yet Tamaki saw sadness in his eyes.

The blond staggered back a few steps and blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst, "K-Kyouya…" Tamaki said softly, Kyouya held up his hand, "please…I'm sorry…but…I can't. With that he ran out of the room without even taking his laptop. As the door shut behind him Tamaki continued to stare off into space. His violet eyes went sad and Tamaki dropped to his knees before looking at the ground, "damn it."

To be continued…AGAIN!

**So yea I know what you're thinking, "what! How could you end it this way!?" Yes well I know it is a bit of a bummer being left in suspense this way, but that's what will make the third part even better! So I hope you'll R&R and that you'll come back for part 3. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I apologize for taking so long on these, inspiration is hard to come by these days but yea anyways I hope you enjoy Part 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Tamaki and Kyouya**

**Warning: This is rated M for sexual content, YAOI**

There's A Time and Place for Everything

**Part 3**

The ceiling fan spun quietly and slowly on the ceiling of Tamaki's dark room. Violet eyes watched the blades rotate in a counter-clockwise direction; he used only the dim light that came through the space between the two very fancy curtains of his room's window to see them. The blond teen's head fell to the side slightly, his eyes moving away from the ceiling fan for only a moment to check the time; 3:30 a.m. Tamaki looked back up at his ceiling and, to his dismay, the thoughts of today's, or rather yesterday's events swarmed into his head. Stupid, stupid Kyouya! What was he so afraid of? The word afraid and Kyouya being used in the same sentence almost made Tamaki laugh out loud. This was Kyouya he was thinking about. The blond teen shook his head and sat up, supporting himself on one arm while the other held his aching head, running his long fingers through his hair. Tamaki sat there for what seemed like a long time in the darkness of his room, running through all the confusing and emotionally draining events in his mind. Because of his deep thought, when a dark figure crept into the room, closing the door behind it, the blond teen seemed not to notice at all. This was to the dark figures delight, as it crawled onto the bed from behind Tamaki.

One minute Tamaki was deep in thought, with all his thoughts organized in his mind as he carefully ran through them and other possibilities to them. The next minute he was on his back being held down, his thoughts now scrambled around his mind as he tried to register what was happening while he stared off into darkness. It took the disoriented teen a minute to realize that the reason the dim light that had been coming through his window was gone, was because there was a pillow being held over his eyes. Now that Tamaki's thoughts had quickly scrambled together he could register that not only did he have a pillow blocking off his vision, but he was being straddled by something...or rather...someone? All this registering and scrambling thoughts coming together only took but maybe two minutes, Tamaki was finally able to gasp in shock. "W-what? Who?" he gasped trying to move the dark figure off of himself; then, something all too familiar happened. Tamaki was quieted in his attempts to figure out who had attacked him, when a warm mouth was pressed over his lips in a soothing yet lust filled kiss.

When the mouth was removed the figure was pleased to see that the body underneath it was no longer squirming to get away and that he was silent. After a moment the silence was broken by Tamaki's broken and hopeful whisper, "Kyouya...?" Kyouya removed the pillow and waited a moment for the teen's violet eyes to adjust. Tamaki stared into the dark eyes of Kyouya, only barely able to make out his features in the dim light. The raven haired teen was shirtless and wearing jeans, his glasses were not on and his features looked like he was trying to decide which emotion he was going through. Tamaki tried to prop himself up onto an elbow, but the strong hand of Kyouya on his shoulders prevented him. "Kyouya-" the raven haired boy shook his head, quieting him. His heart began to race dramatically as he watched Kyouya begin to lean down.

Tamaki stared at his ceiling and listened to his own rapidly beating heart, and the sound of Kyouya's uneasy breathing. The raven haired teen stopped by Tamaki's soft ear and lustfully whispered, "I'm sorry...Tamaki..." before Tamaki could question why Kyouya was sorry he was distracted by the fact that Kyouya was suddenly gently and tantalizingly licking along Tamaki's ear. The blond gasped as his eyes drooped closed, "K-Kyouya..." he moaned as he pictured the teen above him smiling with pleasure at the reaction he had gotten. Kyouya's hands were removed from Tamaki's shoulders and Tamaki felt Kyouya's hand begin to roam about his upper body. A light tugging told Tamaki that his shirt was wanted off, and without thinking about any of the past happenings that might have made this situation a bad idea, he complied.

Kyouya was know leaning over the blond teens topless body, slowly he leaned down and kissed along the collar bone while feeling the soothing feeling of Tamaki running his hands on his bare back. Both shuddered and continued with their ministrations; Tamaki leaned up and started to leave gentle butterfly kisses along Kyouya's strong shoulder, causing yet another shudder from the boy above him. Tamaki was no longer thinking about the limousine incident or the scene in the music room, it was only about here and now, and right now he wanted Kyouya more then he'd ever wanted anything in the world. And, something told Tamaki that Kyouya felt the same way. Their hearts beat in unison as they kissed passionately and searched and memorized every part of the other's body.

After what seemed like too short a time for Tamaki, Kyouya was getting off of him. "K-Kyouya..." he whimpered, but stopped short when he realized what the raven haired teen was up to. His large hands glided Tamaki's heels towards his thighs, causing his knees to bend and rise. Kyouya then pushed his knees apart and bent downward toward Tamaki's hard and sweat covered crotch. In one fluid motion Kyouya took Tamaki's entire shaft into his mouth causing his blond partner's back to arch and a loud moan to escape Tamaki's lips. Kyouya smiled inwardly, seeing as he couldn't really smile due to his full mouth, he began to suck and then hum sending vibrations down Tamaki's cock and up his spine. "A-ah...K-Kyouya...huff, huff..." Tamaki shook his head back and forth and gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles turn white.

Kyouya removed his warm mouth from Tamaki's extremely hard unit and lightly nipped the tip. Precum began oozing out of the small hole of the blonde's shaft and Kyouya smiled lightly licking it up. Tamaki whimpered, "j-just get it over with already!" he whined to the raven haired boy. Because Tamaki's eyes were shut rather tightly, he hadn't noticed that Kyouya had moved back up to whisper in his ear. "No…" he whispered and smiled when Tamaki gasped, "lets come together" he whispered lustfully. The blond gulped but nodded, "y-yes..." he said nervously, biting his lower lip when he felt Kyouya's hard member position itself at his opening, "ready?" he heard Kyouya ask. "I-I think so..." he murmured clenching his muscles to prepare for impact. Kyouya slowly slipped his fingers into Tamaki's mouth and instructed him to suck, Tamaki did and soon felt Kyouya take his fingers away and position them in front of his opening. He hissed in pain when he felt one, then two, then three of Kyouya's fingers slip into him, "don't worry" he heard Kyouya whisper soothingly, "it only hurts for a minute." The fingers stretched him to a point of pain Tamaki had never felt before, and when they were removed Tamaki felt slightly sad they had been; why? Because it was almost starting to feel good.

"One...two..." Kyouya's fingers were removed and on the third mark Kyouya slid his cock into Tamaki little by little. Both groaned, "T-Tamaki...relax...you're to…tight" he moaned into Tamaki's ear. "I-I can't!" the blond whined while clenching and unclenching the bed sheets with his fists. Kyouya slowly began to move back and forth while never leaving Tamaki's clenched opening. It wasn't until Kyouya was able to slightly brush Tamaki's prostate that the opening was suddenly able to relax a little more, "a-ah!...Kyouya..." Kyouya smiled, "yes?" there was a slight silence followed by Tamaki's raspy whisper, "do that again..." The raven haired teen grinned and slowly pulled himself out before slamming in again, hitting the prostate head on, "a-ah!"

---------------------------------

He woke slowly; the morning light was shining through the small gap between the two curtains on the window. Tamaki was sore all over, mainly in his rear, and he slowly tried to sit up while the memories of everything began to make themselves known in his tired mind. Tamaki blushed but also smiled, he had gotten what he wanted and had never felt more alive or fulfilled in his life as he had last night. Not even when he was finally able to start his Host Club did he feel this way. With a grin he slowly turned around to see his beloved Kyouya sleeping next to him.

Tamaki's heart stopped and his skin went pale when he saw no one lying next to him. Just the covers pushed away to the edge of the bed, an outline in the sheets where he had been laying, and a note on the pillow. With shaking hands the blond took the note and read the two words over and over again. I'm Leaving. A lump formed in his throat and his face turned red with anger. The note which was written on a fancy note pad paper in pen was soon crumpled up in the blonde's hands and tossed across the room hard, flying until it hit the wall and fell to the ground. Tears were streaming down his face and Tamaki buried his face in his hands, and cried.

To be continued.

**Well? What did you think? "Another to be continued?" YES! Because I'd like to continue this story and keep my readers in suspense because…if they're not in suspense they may not come back and read right? Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don not own Ouran High School Host Club or Tamaki and Kyouya**

**Warning: This is rated M for sexual content, YAOI**

There's A Time and Place for Everything

A light classical music played in the background, the room was lit perfectly today from the sun's shining rays in a cloudless sky. Today was so perfect, yet it wasn't all at the same time. The yellow dresses that were the school uniforms shined in the light on the giggling and smiling girls that sat around the Host Members in the music room today. Laughing, a girl with long curly brown hair and big brown eyes took a sip of tea from a very fancy white and flower printed tea cup, "oh Haruhi-kun, you are so adorable!" she said waving her hand as she blushed, the girl sitting beside her who had short black hair and black eyes nodded in agreement while smiling and giggling as well. Haruhi smiled and set her tea cup down, it was a slow day at the Host Club today, there were no special events or silly costumes, it was simply just the host club entertaining the girls and having tea. "Well it's so hard not to be when I'm around such beautiful girls" she added sending the girl's in front of her into a giggling fit. Smiling Haruhi sighed and ran her fingers through her brown hair on the back of her neck while turning her head to the side. Something caught Haruhi's eye making her look then look back before looking at the giggling girls once more; there one of the windows that let out to a balcony stood open and leaning against the wall of the balcony was Tamaki with a distant look in his violet eyes. She frowned, "sempai..." she whispered in a concerned voice, a sound interrupted her thoughts, quickly she turned her head back to the girls Haruhi stuttered, "I-I'm sorry what?" The girl's smiled sweetly, "we couldn't help but noticing you saw Tamaki-Sempai...we've been worried about him too...without his usual happy mood the Host Club seems so...different.." said the girl with the long brown hair, "there's something else different about the Host Club lately besides Tamaki- Sempai...but I can't put my finger on it..." said the girl with the short black hair. "Oh I know!" the long brown haired girl exclaimed, "its Kyouya Sempai! Nobody's seen him in almost a week, I heard he's not even attending classes" she pointed out as the girl with the short black hair gasped. Haruhi frowned and looked back at the sad looking Tamaki before turning to the girls, "ladies if you would please excuse me" she said lightly as she stood, the girls stood also, "oh of course Haruhi-kun thank you for having tea with us, we enjoyed seeing you" they said giggling. She smiled and nodded before turning and walking away towards the open window.

There was a light breeze today, it really was a perfect day as far as the weather went; there wasn't a cloud in the sky, it wasn't hot yet it wasn't cold, and the sun shined brightly and warmly down on the beautiful court yard below the balcony that Tamaki stood on. His arms were folded on the top of the balcony wall and Tamaki leaned forward slightly while looking out at the large fountain and garden below. "Sempai?" the light timid voice made the distant and in deep thought blond turn around to see the girl wearing the male school uniform with a worried look on her face. As always Tamaki put on a happy face and waved his pale hand lightly, "ah Haruhi! What brings you out here? I was just simply admiring how beautiful a day it is!" he said turning back to the scene. Haruhi's frown didn't go away, she wasn't stupid, she knew when Tamaki was faking and when he wasn't; slowly she made her way over to him. When she reached him she too leaned against the balcony wall and stared out at the scene for a long moment before finally speaking. "Sempai...what's wrong?" Tamaki looked at her with an alarmed expression, "Why Haruhi! Where ever did you get that notion-" "is it Kyouya- Sempai...?" Haruhi said cutting off Tamaki's lie. Both stared at each other for another long moment before Haruhi's brown eyes made Tamaki turn away and look down at his shoes,

"I'm not sure what you mean..." Haruhi sighed and looked out toward the fountain in the center of the court yard where a couple was enjoying the nice day by sitting on a bench and snuggling close. "I know he's been gone and I know that you two maybe had an argument or something..." this made Tamaki wince, 'yea something like that...' he muttered to himself in his mind. Tamaki sighed and was about to stop Haruhi's worrying in it's tracks when she started speaking once more, "but...I know Kyouya-sempai...I know that he's a nice person deep down, and that he cares about others even if he doesn't show it and well...I think you get the point..." she looked down for a moment and then turned towards Tamaki, "Sempai..." when Tamaki looked up to Haruhi he found that her brown eyes suddenly held his violet ones and he couldn't make himself look away. "I don't know what you two are fighting about but...perhaps you should think about things in Kyouya's perspective...he normally wouldn't do anything to hurt you unless" she paused making sure he was listening, "unless he had cause to do so...like...protecting you from something else?" It was those words that sent Tamaki's mind in a spiraling frenzy and he only heard bits and pieces of what Haruhi said next, "Maybe he's in trouble and doesn't want you in it too or…" Haruhi's voice faded into the background. The blond felt suddenly weak in the knees as he grabbed hold of the balcony wall tightly.

That had to be it! That had to be the reason why Kyouya left all those times! Why hadn't Tamaki thought of this before? Seriously, now that Tamaki thought about it, it all seemed to make sense! Kyouya had whispered so tenderly that night they had together that he loved him over and over…there was no way he didn't mean it. "Haruhi!" he exclaimed causing a surprised look on her face who had actually still been talking about Kyouya to make her point, without saying another word Tamaki embraced her before taking off. Haruhi watched him leave as the surprised expression on her face faded to a knowing smile, "go get him Sempai…" she said softly.

……………………………………………

Meanwhile somewhere in a very large, very fancy, very expensive building was a long hallway. The hallway was dark and covered with red wallpaper and fancy metal frames that held up large light bulbs in the shape of tear drops. Gray doors lined the hallway walls, all normal sized doors except for one. The one door that wasn't like the others were very large double doors, both brown with swirling markings carved into the wood and shiny silver door knobs that laid next to each other on the sides of the doors. Above these doors laid only one thing; a sign. The sign said OOTORI in big, bold, all capital letters. Yes, this was the Ootori's main building in Japan, and the big double doors were the entrance to Mr. Ootori's office. Outside the double doors sat a short line of about five chairs, and, of course, the one person sitting alone in the chair closest to the doors could only be one person; Kyouya.

The raven haired teen sat in the chair upright, he was alone in the long hallway that seemed to go on forever with endless doors yet no people. His body was completely stiff and his dark eyes lay on only one thing; the folder in his lap. Sighing deeply after a few more minutes of staring at the gray folder, he opened it up for the millionth time to look through its contents. Inside the folder were many papers and broachers, two in particular laid one on each side of the folder ahead of all the other papers. Each broacher said the name of two different schools in Japan, much like Ouran High. Kyouya closed the folder quickly and closed his eyes tightly while leaning his head back against the wall. As he did this, images of suppressed memories came flooding into his mind rapidly. He remembered the night he and Tamaki spent together in the limo, and the moment in the classroom, and that night they…. He took a deep breath and bit his lower lip hard.

Kyouya knew that if he had stayed and let everything with Tamaki continue, things would probably get out of hand. Sure it would be nice at first; they would have secret meetings at night and spend secret dates at secluded places like an island or one of his family's nice retreats. Maybe they'd wink at each other a couple of times during club activities and have quick make out sessions in the closest while the girl's in the club are distracted. But in all honesty, if things continued that way, sooner or later a horrible chain reaction would happen. Someone would notice. Someone would see. Someone would find out. It didn't matter who. It didn't matter how. But some way, someone would find out and tell. Perhaps it would be a girl in the host club who is in "love" with Tamaki or him and gets insanely jealous, or maybe the child of a rival business to his father's company. One way or another, someone would find out and tell, and it would soon spread to his father or to Tamaki's father. Kyouya knew that his father would NEVER accept it, and he knew Tamaki's father…or worse…Tamaki's grandmother would become enraged and both their lives would be ruined. But mainly, Tamaki's life would be ruined.

One of the double doors opened and a clean cut and very professional women stepped out into the hallway. She was wearing a tan pants suit with her hair tied up tightly into a bun and had sharp square classes lain on her nose. "Mr. Oortori?" she said in a monotone voice looking down at the teen. By the time the door had opened all the way Kyouya had already opened his eyes and picked his head up. Standing he nodded to the women and walked as the door closed behind him and he heard the women walk into a separate, smaller room, in the large office. The office was large and had the same wall paper as the halls. At the end of the room was a very large oak desk with tons of papers and books piled high on the left side and a glowing computer on the right. In the center of this large cluttered desk sat Kyouya's father who was busy writing and looking back and forth between papers. Kyouya sat down in the chair that sat on the other side of the desk across from his father and awaited his father's attention.

After a few more moments of writing Kyouya's father stopped writing and he looked up at his son with a bored "now what" face. The teen knew how his father was and knew he didn't need to be asked. Without a word Kyouya placed the folder on the desk and slid it toward his father. The man looked down at the folder, sighed, and opened it. After looking at the contents for a painfully long time, Kyouya's father looked up at Kyouya, "explain yourself" he stated simply. Sitting upright Kyouya cleared his throat and began the explanation he must have practiced more then 50 times. "I feel that I have already taken in everything I can from Ouran High School and I feel it is time for me to move onto a different school…inside the folder I have selected schools, both of which offer excellent business programs and I have selected two specifically so that you may choose which one you suit best." Kyouya knew that his father liked to be in control, and giving him the choice as to which one he went to would probably please his father. As his father nodded and began looking at the broachers and papers of the two schools Kyouya's mind moved rapidly. This was the only way. The only thing he could think of to do to protect Tamaki. If he stayed at that school the only thing that would result would either be disaster from someone discovering them or unbearable pain from staying away from each other yet being so close at the same time. Either way he thought about it, things would only end badly.

His father interrupted his thoughts as he closed the folder, leaving everything inside accept one broacher. Sliding the folder with the broacher on top of it forward he looked back down to the papers and began writing again. Kyouya knew what this meant, it meant that the broacher on top was the one his father had chosen and the discussion was now over. Standing Kyouya gathered the folder and broacher and bowed politely before turning and leaving for the door. The woman was already standing there when he reached it and she held it open for him as he walked out. The door closed behind him with a loud echoing sound, and he was once again left in the long hallway, alone.

To be Continued….

Will Tamaki stop Kyouya in time? Or will the two boys be doomed to live apart forever?? Find out in the next, and final, chapter of "There's a Time and Place for Everything."

**Ok so I know right now you are probably ready to go get your weapons and beat me severely for leaving off with another cliff hanger. But I just couldn't bear to end this story! And…I'm also not to clear on the ending just yet…I wanna get it perfect you know? So just bear with me ya'll! P.S. I want to thank ALL OF YOU that reviewed my chapters so far, those of you that left criticism I thank you and those of you that left compliments I also want to thank hee hee, please keep R&Ring!!! 3 Kado**


End file.
